blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 102
is the 102nd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Yami Sukehiro orders Asta to take a break since Asta works too much, and Asta questions what he will do without missions. Finral Roulacase suggests an upcoming event but is interrupted by the return of Magna Swing and Luck Voltia. Asta remembers how he has to thank them for heading to a dungeon to heal his arms. Magna and Luck are overflowing with power and have changed personalities, which shock Asta and Noelle Silva. Magna starts to apologize to Asta for not finding a cure even though they were able to get stronger, and Asta reveals that his arms are healed. Magna and Luck revert to their original selves and gladly hug the boy, with Luck asking for a fight. Suddenly Gauche Adlai and Gordon Agrippa return, and Asta remembers how he has to thank them for going to the royal library to find a cure for him. Gauche and Gordon have become otakus, which shocks Asta and Noelle. Gauche admits that they could not find a way to heal Asta's arms but he will continue on until he does. When Asta reveals that he is cured, Gauche and Gordon threaten to curse him again so that they can heal him. Suddenly Charmy Pappitson and Grey return covered in parasitic mushrooms, which shocks Asta and Noelle. Charmy continues to eat the mushrooms, which the others try to stop because eating one causes three more to sprout. Charmy then reveals that she brought back some delicious stuff but apologizes for not finding a cure for Asta's arms. Yami says that he is going to dock her pay, which shocks Charmy. Yami then tells Asta and Noelle that there is a festival coming up. Finral reminds them that the squads compete over how many stars they obtain, and that the event it to decide which squad comes in first place for the year. Finral also says that this is the biggest annual festival that takes place within the kingdom, the Star Awards Festival. Yami changes clothes and heads out. Before Finral can leave, Asta asks him for a favor. Once the Black Bulls arrive at the festival, Noelle and Asta are amazed by the sights, while Yami, Vanessa Enoteca, and Charmy rush off to enjoy the festival. Asta and Noelle meet up with Kahono and Kiato, who were brought by Finral. Kiato and Kahono are amazed at the festival, and thank Asta for inviting them. Asta asks if Kiato brought his leg, to which Kiato says that he has and even reveals that it has been preserved with Water Magic. Asta then opens a bottle containing the Witch Queen's magic, which heals Kahono's throat and Kiato's leg. The two are overjoyed and hug both Asta and Noelle. Kahono sings, which attracts the attention of the other festival-goers. Kahono comments about how they should have fun and live this day to the fullest since this festival happens once a year. She then suggests that they should have a double date, much to Noelle's, Asta's, and Finral's shock. Events *Star Awards Festival Magic and Spells used References Navigation